A Certain Day
by ElementalMiko12
Summary: Sequel to "A Certain Moment" : Mikoto's out taking a test and Kuroko's left at Judgment bored out of her mind trying to study. What was the test for? And what will happen when Mikoto comes home?


I'm wide awake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Toaru Majutsu No Index**

**Format:**

_Italic = Past Event's_

**Bold = dreams/remembering past dreams**

**Bold Underline = ****Important words **

Normal Text = Narration

"..." = Talking

'...' = Thoughts

* * *

It was moments like these that reminded her why her little redhead was so strong… "What are you doing Misaka don't tell me your giving up?!" the driller questioned.

She could almost hear the mocking tease within his voice as she stood bend over panting for air. While she was doing this all she could find herself thinking was… how in the hell did Kuroko get through this? This treatment certainly explained that near inhuman endurance of hers… With all that endurance made Mikoto wonder why exactly Kuroko never participated in sports?

Her instructor rolled his eyes "Misaka, remember the question I asked you earlier?" he asked his eyes scanning her tired form. Mikoto Misaka excelled in whatever gave you throw at her, but when it came to running around doing laps for nearly three hours then another two hours of pushups a day, she was beat!

_"Well now that introductions are complete if you don't mind I'd like to know why exactly you all want to become a member of Judgment?!" the drill instructor asked scratching a pencil to his clip board as he leaned back comfortably against a support beam "Railgun, we'll begin with you why are you here?" he continued._

"Do you really plan to…" Mikoto took in one last gasp of air before dashing off again. The drill instructor smirked watching Mikoto race around the course with a sudden new burst of energy.

oooOOOooo

Kuroko gave an exaggerated sigh it'd been almost a week since she'd been able to see her beloved Level 5. What on earth could she be doing? Kuroko rested across her desk depressed; she was suppose to be studying for an important upcoming exam so she could skip a grade… Then there was that too…

Konori startled her by slamming a tall carton of milk on to her desk "Aren't you suppose to be studying?!" She questioned her hands leaving the milks carton to cross hr arms over her chest. Kuroko gave a mute nod.

"Shirai, you know you can just wait and not join her for eighth grade through you'd end up being separated for a year since the next exams are…" Uiharu paused in her speech when Shirai suddenly jolted upright.

That's right she couldn't fail this test! It was the last one they had scheduled for this year before she graduated the sixth grade! If she passed this she'd be able to skip seventh completely and go straight into eighth grade with Mikoto! "Right!" Kuroko shouted more to herself then to anyone else as she slapped her hands to her cheeks leaving red hand prints on her face from the force before sitting back down going back to work.

oooOOOooo

The drill instructor stood in the rain with his arms crossed over his chest, his hair clung to his forehead while his eyes observed the only trainee still in motion. It was obvious the young brunette really wanted this. "Misaka, get your ass over here!" he yelled his voice ripping through the near silent air around them like a lightning strike.

Misaka panted giving of a mute exhausted nod; she'd been in utter agony for the past hour! She wasn't even sure how she was even still standing right now! "Y-Yes?" She asked in taking several large gulps of much needed air.

He smirked "I haven't seen such effort in my drills since Shirai was here for her drill tests." he explained reaching out to poke her forehead with his index fingers. "Level 5 Railgun, Mikoto Misaka I'm both pleased and proud to tell you you've passed. Welcome to Judgment!" he informed her, his proud smirk turning into a small smile as he lightly flicked her forehead.

Misaka winced rubbing at her forehead "Ow what was that f…"

The old drill instructor pointed towards the exit "You better hurry and go see Shirai." he told her simply. He knew of Shirai's feelings for the Level 5 Esper; it was a little hard not to know what she wouldn't shut up about it when Uiharu and her would come for a refresher course of their Judgment training to stay in shape. He was quite certain that Shirai was going to come after him for stealing her precious beloved away from her for a week without telling her.

"W-Wait how…" She asked with questioning eyes. Had Konori spilled the beans? Misaka gave of a low growl. Misaka turned away ready to stomp all the way to Judgment to give Konori a piece of her mind when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

The drill instructor held out her official arm band for Judgment. Putting it on with ease she struggled to clip it to her shirt "And Misaka I feel I should tell you something very interesting." He snickered. Misaka tilted her head back to stare at him "You see I'm an Esper…"

Misaka stared at him dumbly "And?"

"My Ability is known as Mental Link…" He spoke further. It was getting really really hard to keep the grin on his face from growing anymore. With all the thought bubbling up from Misaka' mind.

"Okay…?" Misaka questioned exaggeratedly. She lightly flicked his hand off her shoulder glaring him down "What's your point?"

"You should just tell Shirai you love her." He stated bluntly. He snorted back laughter as the young brunettes eyes widened and her cheek took on a dark red hue.

"Wh-Wh-What?" Misaka stuttered out watching the man laugh at her from behind his fist.

Crossing his arms over his chest again "You see as your drill instructor I'm suppose to test you both physically and mentally. Remember that little chant we all did when you signed up for the test?" he asked with a teasing chuckle. "Ever since you recited that chant I've been able to hear your most inner thoughts." he explained watching as the rain dripped down her face only to evaporate as it hit her heated cheeks. The look on her face as she processed that all her thoughts and feelings she'd had of Kuroko during the week had been unconsciously shared with her teacher.

Misaka clapped her right hand over her face thinking over everything that crossed her mind that week "Oh god…"

oooOOOooo

Mikoto was still red as she walked through the dorms lobby and up the stairs. She couldn't believe her teacher had over heard all of the mental conversations she'd had with herself the past week… 'Whatever it's not like he'll say anything…' She thought pausing in front of her and Kuroko's room. She looked down at herself staring dully 'Man do I ever need a shower.' she groaned. Her shirt was covered in a mixture of rainwater, sweat and mud. How sexy right?

Mikoto shook her head resting her hand on the doors handle, the door opened with ease as she took a step into the room. Mikoto paused in the doorway though. A small smile twitched onto her face. Kuroko was laying on her stomach on her bed, Kuroko's hair was down and laying around her, her face rested peacefully against one of the many opened books that rested around her, she looked peaceful as she snored softly with a little drool dripping from her face and onto the library books pages…

Mikoto reached out ready to gasp, but slapped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from waking the girl. 'So much for returning it in the same condition…' Mikoto thought sweat-dropping. Mikoto released herself "Better clean up this mess and put her to bed." she spoke her voice barely above a murmur as she tucked some brown locks of hair behind her ear. Stepping over to Kuroko's bed Mikoto began to put little highlighted markers pointing out of the top of the book, closing them up, she stacked them up neatly on their coffee table with a soft pat.

Mikoto carefully lifted Kuroko's head tugging the book out replacing it with the redheaded Teleporter's pillow. Mikoto smiled faintly when Kuroko snuggled into the pillow mumbling her name. Mikoto sat beside her lightly brushing Kuroko's bangs out of what little of her face was showing. Mikoto's eyelids narrowed in a trance as her eyes landed on Kuroko's lips that were slightly parted. When Mikoto snapped out of it her face painted red with embarrassment sighed scratching at the back of her head as she turned to the book she'd just placed on the table. The one Kuroko had drooled all over…

Mikoto reached forward picking up the fairly thick book, placing it on her lap before she carefully fingered through the pages to observe the damage. Mikoto the page as a little ripped and a majority of twenty pages had been soaked through with drool causing them to wrinkle quite a bit. 'Hum the damage isn't that bad, but it wouldn't be right to send it back like this…' the Level 5 thought closing the book, she turned it to look at the back "How much do you cost?" she muttered to herself.

Mikoto stared dumbly with wide eyes and her jaw dropped as she gasped for air "O-One thousand s-six hundred and f-fifty three dollars…" she mumbled out as if it'd been the most idiotic thing in the world. This was one moment she was thankful she wasn't drinking anything…

"Mikoto~" Kuroko giggled out rolling onto her back.

Mikoto's eye shifted from the price to Kuroko's still fast asleep form. *Krackle* a small spark bounced at her head as her brown orbs darkened darting to the window. When she saw nothing there her once tense shoulders relaxed 'Did I imagine it?' she wondered. It'd only been a moment, but she swore she felt a stare on her back… A dangerous chilling stare that made even her feel that for just one moment she and Kuroko were in danger.

Mikoto stared blankly at the window only now realizing how dark it was 'It wasn't that dark on the way home was it? How long have I been sitting here?' she wondered allowing the thoughts to drift elsewhere. Mikoto's eyes dropped back to the closed book and the price that was listed for the book on the lower right hand corner. Mikoto felt Kuroko turn over on her side facing the brunette, Mikoto turned to her leaning over giving the younger girl a quick peak on the lips, Mikoto pulled away with a smile "I think I'll call that even for now."

Mikoto stood up stretching her arms high up over her head after taking the book and carefully placing it onto the small coffee table in-between their beds. Mikoto grabbed her shirt looking down at the various dirt spots from her hard day of outdoor labor "Gross… guess I should take a shower." Mikoto mumbled to herself. She walked away from the sleeping girl, tugging her dirty loose white t-shirt off as she walked towards the bathroom, the bathroom door closed with a soft click.

Mikoto's soft humming echoed within the room even with the door closed. Kuroko opened her surprised red eyes and brought her fingers to her lips. She'd woken up when she heard the familiar sound of sparks snapping within the air. She'd been surprised to wake up to Mikoto sitting next to her looking out the window intently… almost glaring. She'd been ready to speak up, but she'd chickened out! So she'd pretended to be sleeping, and what Mikoto had done had caught her completely off guard.

A small smile stretched across her features. Now she had to wonder if all these times where she'd woken up to Mikoto in her bed on random mornings weren't because Mikoto had a sudden sleep walking problem like she'd been claiming. 'Guess we'll see when she gets out won't we?' Kuroko thought as if on que Mikoto stepped out of the bathroom with a soft cheerful hum, dirty clothes hooked over one arm as she walked towards her laundry basket nearest her bed. A clean cotton white towel in the other which Kuroko was guessing was to dry her hair.

Kuroko quickly shut her eyes again pretending to be asleep when she seen Mikoto walking passed her and to her laundry basket. She heard Mikoto toss the dirty clothes into the small hamper with a light sigh. She could hear light sounds of her roughly running the towel through her short brown shoulder length locks of hair to somewhat dry.

When Mikoto finished she tossed the towel in with the dirty clothes before rounding Kuroko's bed letting loose a long yawn as she rubbed at her stiffened shoulder.

Kuroko realizing the only way to keep Mikoto thinking she was asleep was too fool Mikoto's senses. Mikoto was able to sense the electrical signals in her body… So Kuroko did the only thing she could think of to do; she pretended to be dreaming of an intimate night with her beloved. Something she had quite often! Kuroko moaned out the older girls name and began flailing about occasionally rolling.

Mikoto sat down next to her making the bed creak under her added weight; she lifted the blankets tucking her feet under them. She rolled to face Kuroko's back and scooted herself closer to rest her forehead against the back of the girl's neck while her arm rested over the redhead's waist. "It's moments like these I have to wonder if I should shock her awake…" Mikoto nuzzled her nose into long red locks.

Kuroko stopped moving more because of the added comfortable warmth she didn't want to disappear rather than the minor threat to shock her. Kuroko's eyes cracked open a little "I love you, sweet dreams." Mikoto mumbled softly as she nodded off. Kuroko eyes shot open staring wide eyed at the empty bed across from her and the large teddy bear that was currently the only thing inhabiting it.

'W-When had Mikoto started looking at her this way?' Kuroko wondered in shock, recalling the many pain shocks she use to get for trying to deepen their relationship. Kuroko smiled happily with watery eyes. She wanted to turn around and kiss her till either she needed to breathe or till Mikoto shocked her for startling her. The only thing that stopped her was the light breathing from behind her signaling Mikoto was fast asleep.

Kuroko rested her arm along Mikoto's and intertwined their fingers together 'It makes sense now…' she thought. This must be why she didn't argue that time… That time they'd gone to the Crepe Stand after she'd been studying all day and she'd been teasing Mikoto about it being a date. Kuroko rubbed her thumb over the back of Mikoto's hand "I love you too."

* * *

**Reminder: Please remember to leave a review o.o/**


End file.
